User talk:Matthew R Dunn
Hey quick one Just a quick question: are you certain that the boy with the machete in the beginning of Redemption is Kabila? I thought this was the case too but I can't seem to find the source again. On another topic, I'm glad you're extra active now that things are getting hectic! 16:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, the Kabila thing was a guess, but I think I did hear him say that as his name in the beginning, and yes, I do know that this is an encyclopedia and assumptions are highly frowned upon. But he was the only character to be redlinked in the Dramatis personae section of the article. So I may not confirm this. -- Matthew R Dunn 00:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Haha nice catch with the Cori-Sanjit Connection there! Also, regarding the posts, that's fine by me. I remember seeing/hearing that the boy's name was Kabila somewhere too. 20:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Jamey Farrell I reverted your edit to Jamey's page, as we don't include pre-recorded appearances in the appearances template. There's already a note about her appearance in 11pm-12am in the BgI&N section. --Proudhug 15:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry, I didn't know that, but now that I do, I often learn from my mistakes fairly quickly. This will not happen again. Sorry. -- Matthew R Dunn 15:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Credit question I was checking out Clayton Landey's episode, and I found out that he wasn't a credited co-star. I'm worried that the source you found for it might have gotten other things wrong too. Do you still have the link? Also, thanks for replying about the concern I had with the sig. I still don't know why it's funky on some computers, but not all. 04:21, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :I remember Clayton played a Colonel Everett in two episode of Stargate Atlantis, and both he and General Warren both sound and look like the same actor. If you want confirmation, you can look at this image file on Stargate Wiki and compare the two. Also, sorry taking a while to get back, as I was sleeping at that time. -- Matthew R Dunn 10:05, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :: You have outstanding detective skills. I hope you can identify more actors with that memory of yours! And, with regards to source questions, of course this goes both ways. If you're ever unsure about something that anyone has posted, don't be afraid to ask. 20:14, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 10th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Matthew R Dunn, the eighth individual to receive this little token in just over a year since I started it, for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. You've only been here for a handful of days but the work you've done is great and shows excellent promise! I hope you become a long term contributor. – Blue Rook 23:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC)talk :Thank you, Blue Rook. I am honoured to receive this. And don't worry, I'll still contribute here for quite a while to come. -- Matthew R Dunn 00:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Great work! You've been making some great corrections and additions recently. I'm glad you're enjoying editing here, and hope you stick around through Season 7. In case you're curious, I did have to revert your one edit on the Silent Clock page; because of our anti-spoiler policy, Wiki 24:Spoilers, we don't accept information from episodes that have not aired. – Blue Rook 18:28, 18 August 2008 (UTC)talk :Of course, I understand. Thanks for the compliment. -- Matthew R Dunn 20:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to make a user page, and welcome to Wiki 24! I hope you find some articles of interest that could use your expansion. Please drop any questions you might have right here. – Blue Rook 02:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC)talk Help needed? Hey there Matthew, I saw that you had names of "characters" from the 24 actors. I can give you a list from Prison Break actors and directors, who also work on 24. If you want that?--Station7 20:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :The characters are from other shows where they play major parts in (regulars, characters who have major recurring status in said shows), I usually don't include those who appear in just a few episodes (for instance, I saw Wade Andrew Williams in Bones the other day). If I was to do that, it could go on forever, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Sorry. -- Matthew R Dunn 14:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, great job detailing the other actor's roles. Just had to thank you for doing splendid research on that. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 08:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Other characters to add to your main page (if you like) :This season, there was also 007, Strike Back and Spooks co-star Colin Salmon.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That completely crossed my mind. How could I forget Robinson!? Thanks. -- Matthew R Dunn (talk) 18:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::No prob, it was so neat seeing so many espionage/gov't thriller regulars guest-star on here and steal every scene. Corey Johnson from the Bourne films and Capt. Phillips nailed his role!--Gunman6 (talk) 21:25, August 11, 2014 (UTC)